Dr. Arnold Spivak
Dr. Arnold Spivak is the Godfrey's family doctor and was believed to be the last of his race known as the Jörmungandr. Season 2 Hemlock Diego's Policy Player's Dream Book - When Miranda starts to have spontaneous lactation problems Roman sends Miranda to his family doctor, Dr. Arnold Spivak. Miranda then goes to see the recommended doctor. He assures her there’s nothing wrong, and that she’s lactating because her body thinks it’s pregnant when it’s not because of the baby she’s been hanging around. Unicorn - Miranda arrives at a diner with a crying Nadia and struggles inside and the doctor she visits bustles up to be helpful and offer great advice Miranda then quickly leaves. Demons and the Dogstar - Miranda goes Dr. Spivak again every thing seems to be just fine until he starts explaining more and makes it clear something sinister is up. Earlier in the season, Miranda mentioned selling blood to get by – and that blood sample allowed the doctor to get her DNA and decide she was just what Nadia needed. He was the one who arranged the road crash that got Miranda to Roman’s. He plans to leave with Nadia and Miranda. Olivia arrives and starts to fight him off she scratches him to find that he has scales under his skin. Olivia then manages to "kill" Spivak to find Miranda gone. A nurse finds him seemingly dead but his body begins to crack and transform on the inside, as something appears to be trying to break out of his chest. Later that day Miranda has jumped off of the roof of The Godfrey Institute when a flying winged creature appears and save them. The winged creature is then revealed to be Dr. Spivak, he then flies away into the night with Miranda and the baby. Personality At first glance Dr. Arnold Spivak seems to be a kind and funny doctor. However he is really an evil, sinister manipulator. He seems have a desire to possess Nadia and use her for his own purposes. Appearance Human Form Dr. Arnold Spivak is a middle aged man. He also has golden blonde hair and blue eyes. Jörmungandr Form In his Jörmungandr form Dr. Spivak has large wings allowing him to fly in great soar and claws. His body also seems to be entirely covered in scales. Spivak also has prehensile tail and feet which he can use to carry full grown humans with ease and for several hours. Relationships *'Miranda Cates': Dr. Arnold Spivak was the one who ran Miranda off the road when she was passing Hemlock Grove. He did this for Nadia because Miranda used to give blood to get money after Spivak got a sample of her blood then determined that she was the right person to nurture Nadia. He then later tried to kidnap both Miranda and Nadia however they escaped. Miranda then went onto the top of The Godfrey Institute with Nadia and jumped off but before they could reach the ground he flew in and saved them and took them to locations unknown. *'Roman Godfrey': Dr. Arnold was Roman's doctor he was the one that sent Miranda to him in the first place. Spivak also kidnapped Nadia and Miranda. *'Olivia Godfrey': Dr. Spivak was the Godfrey's family doctor. After Spivak tried to kidnap Olivia's granddaughter he and Olivia got into a physical fight which resulted in her snapping his neck. However he survived. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': While fighting with Olivia (someone with great strength), he was able to pick her up and throw her onto the windows, causing the windows to shatter as well. In his true form, he has a prehensile tail and feet which he can use to carry fully grown humans with ease and for several hours, allowing him to carry both Nadia and Miranda at the same time and fly them across Pennsylvania without stopping or tiring. He also abducted Trevor with his tail, flinging him into the air and flying him to his cabin. *'Acid Spit': Within both of his forms, Spivak is capable to shooting acid-like spit from his mouth capable of disintegrating a victims face. *'Shape-Shifting: '''Spivak can change from human form and Jörmungandr form at will, with his reptilious skin and scale hiding under that of his human form. His shape shifting is described as phenotypic, morphic fluidity, which allows him to literally change his phenotypes and physical traits. *'Flight: In his monster form Spivak was seen to have wings which he used to fly to the top of The Godfrey Institute and save the lives of Miranda and Nadia. He can fly at seemingly any speed and to any altitude, additionally he is able to hover in one place. He has been able to fly without his wings making noise. This allows him to hover above someone without their knowledge. *Regenerative Healing: After his neck was snapped by Olivia, Dr. Spivak seemed to be dead, but he actually survived and healed from that injury. He cannot be killed by any chemical agent or physical trauma or damage. The only thing that can truly kill him is an extremely high concentration of nitrogen oxide, as he is a sulfur-based life form. Other than that, he can be physically damaged and can experience pain like normal humans, but those are completely temporary effects. *[[Immortality|'''Immortality]]: '''It has been shown that, like Upir, Spivak does not age past a certain point and he is shown to have lived in 1946, looking exactly the same then as he does in the present. He has mentioned living in the times of the Vikings. *Enhanced Durability: When Olivia scratched off a chuck of his face, Dr. Arnold seemed as if it did not affect him. He is still vulnerable to pain and has the same weak points as a human being. His cells can neutralize any harmful element or chemical introduced to it, with Blinsky describing them as being indestructible. The only thing that can kill him is an extremely high concentration of nitrogen oxide. This is due to him being a sulfur based life form. Weaknesses *Upir Toxin': Due to Arnold being a sulfur-based life form, Upir toxin has an extremely high concentration of nitrogen oxide causing a robust reaction capable of burning him. For Spivak, he transformed into a mutilated version of his true form and then into a small snake. *'Physical Trauma: '''Arnold has shown to be highly susceptible to pain when struck or stabbed, through it is only the pain that disorients him and weakens him, as he any physical injury done to him cannot truly harm or kill him. Notes * It is possible that Peters vision with the man in the shadows with the black hat and the snake tongue are a vision of him, stating that he is a threat he must face with Roman. * Due to the vision of the snake match the vision of him with the snake tongue, he is possibly an zmeu or baluri, an actual dragon, judging by his scales, wings and shapeshifting abilities. * The character shares the name of a character also played by J.C. MacKenzie from the ABC show Murder One. Gallery Unknown.PNG|Spivak as he appears at the end of season 2. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Season 2 Character